southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
South Park: Saving Lieutenant Timmothy
'''South Park: Saving Lieutenant Timmothy, '''is a South Park game. Plot In the Future South Park all the boys join the army, when an important member called Timmothy has been captured, it is up to them to save him. Characters Main Characters *Timmothy Deranger *Andrew *Shane Marks *Mark Ranson *Jerry Cartman *Lance Terkovac *Konni Revanic Major Characters *Stan Marsh *Kenny McCormick *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Craig Tucker *Tweek Tweak *Pip Pirrup *Token Black Minor Characters *Colonel Deranger *Assistant Reh'abad Mission Mission One: "Training Time" The new boys must go through the training course to get to save Timmothy. As they enter they encouter targets that you have to kill. They go through by shooting posters of enemies, then they go through a moving vechiele with an enemy with it and they shoot it which gets destroyed. They have then completed training. Mission Two: "Search and Destroy" The boys are sent to Iraq, to help Reh'abad to remove some Russians from them. And Reh'abad is trapped. The boys search for a bomb with help from some people from thier High School. As Andrew is being targeted, Shane snipes the person who shoots him. Jerry is seen planting a bomb to destroy The Russian Tower which is heavily guarded. Mission Three: "Rescue Timmothy" The boys are in Russia, they meet some guards and they kill them and take thier armour. With the help of thier friends from High School, they are sending bomb strikes from above. Shane is seen knifing a guard who looked at him because he was black. So Shane wore whiteface that Mark gave him. Jerry climbs up a tree and throws a grenade to knock out a man who he hated. Shane see's Timmothy about to be killed and tells them to hurry up. Shane snipes them all inside the building. As they all come up where Timmothy is being held, the must leave the city before it explodes. Shane jumps on the helicopter snipping every russian solder to clear thier escape. As they all reach the helicopter, they head back to the USA while a city explodes. Qoutes If Playing Andrew *"I wonder if I can kill my brother with this." *"Is that an insult??" *"Arson, this is what Jerry used." *"If I die, Shane will have to babysit my son." *Pip, fire the canon!" If Playing Shane *"Here now, Sniping, Sniping Russians, Snipping , Snipping Russians, Killing them all." *"So, I just enter and Snipe the F* out of them?" *"I'll use the white face, I've spoke some Russian before." *"Old Friend, make sure you fire a cannon so they can get through. If Playing as Mark *"First the Masks, now this?" *"Arson's for losers." *"Why are in Iraq, I don't want to die by a suicide bombers" *"Tweek, Stan Token and Kyle, rip em up" If Playing as Jerry *"Jerry Cartman here, to blow up your tower, want me to sign your gun?" *"Stop mentioning it, I'll never regret it." *"Shane use the white face." *"Cousin, fire ahead" Category:Games